


Karma Is Like That

by taichara



Category: Robotech
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: You got what you asked for, Rick.





	Karma Is Like That

**Author's Note:**

> _prompt:_ "famously"

"_God_, why are there so many --"

"Because you're marrying the Admiral of the Fleet, because you're Skull Leader, because the wedding's been in the news for months, because it's the last chance the press has to pester you before you're halfway across the quadrant and more ..."

Rick didn't need Max being a wiseguy right now, he really didn't. Fixing the laughing pilot with a glare that could melt rebar, he threw his hands in the air, swearing a blue streak.

"I'm not even the one making all the decisions!"

Max grinned.

"But you _did_ want to be the famous flyboy."


End file.
